


Devil's Love

by Spidypool42



Series: gender-bent Devil May Cry [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Sibling Incest, What Was I Thinking?, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidypool42/pseuds/Spidypool42
Summary: Two months after Fortuna things have calmed down for Dante that is until Nero comes to live with and that's were things go down hill. A hell gate opens up and lets out a hell of a lot of demons and someone from Dante's pass will come out.





	1. Just another day

**Author's Note:**

> It will suck  
> Im rusty on devil may cry forgive me  
> Elements of the remake are here  
> I also borrowed from Shadowhunters when talking about warlocks instead of being demon and humans its demon and witches  
> It will have some error so please tell me

"Hey old man that slice was mine." 

"Well kid you move to slow" Dante said laughing at him eating the pizza in front of Nero's face it was a rainy and quiet day at the shop with,Dante at his desk and Nero lying down couch it was all good until the door busted open showing that it was Trish and Lady rolling his eye's Dante was not ready to hear both Trish and Lady's mouth yelling at him for there money. He miss the day it was just him doing whatever he wanted without two money hungry women after him and some kid eating up all his food Dante, just wants to go back to the day were he and his brother were free no one controlling them or worrying about their demonic heritage it was just them and no one. Just remembering his brother gave Dante all types of emotions happy sad mad no matter what Trish or Lady said Vergil was not the mad man they know him as,Vergil was kind loving and care for Dante helping him out with all types of thing. Dante remembers the first time they were intimate the feel of his skin on his Vergil moaning his name scratching his back leaving marks they knew it was wrong but they didn't care they had on no one but themselves. Even after his death Dante always knew that Vergil had his back now that Dante thought about it two things remind him of Vergil one the scar on his hand and the other was Nero it pained him to think that his brother his lover got some women pregnant and left the more he thought about, Vergil being the kids father it killed him a little he tried not to but with him living here it was killing him he wanted to kick the kid out but he couldn't bring himself to because he knew that the kid was part of him to.

"Old man!"

"Dante!"

"DANTE!"

"What I'm right here you don't need to yell" Dante now a little mad for all the yelling being done in his house he just wanted some peace and quiet.

"We been calling you for the last three minutes but you were out of it don't tell me you were thinking of your playboys you have hiding" Trish voiced now sitting on the corner of his desk.

"Really Dante playboys can't find a real women" Lady responded a little disgusted with him for wasting her money on useless magazine.

"Was that an invite" Dante winked at her causing both Trish and Nero to laugh this pissed Lady off you told Dante that if he didn't have her money by Friday he would pay with that she left Trish stayed for two more minutes, before leaving the boys alone soon after Nero departed to his room calling it a night leaving Dante alone for the night. Finally after a long day he has time for himself looking around to see if he is alone he reaches into his desk drawer he takes out a folded up paper opening it up to see it to twin boy turning it over it reared ~Dante & Vergil~, letting out a long sigh than whispering the name Vergil this did not go unnoticed by the teenage boy hiding himself at the top of the stairwell that night Nero had questions on his mind while trying to sleep Dante dreams of his brother. The next day Nero felt uneasy because of his questions settling into their routine Nero turned to Dante to ask him something only for Lady and Trish to come into the shop ruining the moment for Nero.

"Trish Lady what can I do for you lovely girls to day?" remarked Dante

"Cut it out I have a small job for you do you want it or not" retort Lady.

"Where when why how much" answered Dante.

"Next town over today demon stealing young women pay 6,000 want it."

"Hell ya well kid the shop is yours to look over today!"

"Hold on Dante I'm getting a cut for this so 3,000 for me" reply Lady.

Not wanting to fight her back because he knows she will take more he agrees and leaves all three of them alone Nero not getting to ask Dante where Vergil was and why he makes him feel weird he thinks that asking Trish and Lady will be a good option seeing as they know the old man better than him.

"Hey Trish Lady do you guys know where Vergil is?" asked Nero it was Lady who was the first to react with a deadly look in her eye.

"Where the hell did you hear that NAME!"

"I header it from Dante last night who his he."

"A monster!"

"LADY!"

"Look Nero I think you should ask Dante."

"I was but than you and Lady came in and offered him that job so I figured I ask you so."

"Nero if you now what's best for you don't bother with him."

Nero rolling his eyes turned his attention to his laptop now waiting for Dante to come home and ask who the man was and why he made Nero feel weird, however Vergil was not the only one who made him feel different Dante made him feel weird to he felt the need to get closer to him that is why after his break up with Kyrie he moved in with Dante.Nero why both men make Nero feel like this after a few minutes he got up and left not wanting to be with the girls the atmosphere turned to cold for him. He walked for two hours until he found a strange occult shop named Devil's Advocate shaking his head laughing he went into the shop to see it full of charms,book,candles,brooms,weird masks,and even blades strangely this shop made him feel at home. Looking around he saw a small bell he rang it only to hear a voice call out saying give them a second so he did looking a round he failed to see a girl come out.

"Um hello can I help you?" startled Nero knocked over some strange liquid and some papers.

"Oh crap I'm so sorry let me help you." Nero picked up the papers on his side he handed it over to the girl before he could say anything he was taken back as he saw the girl was beautiful her eye her hair her lips his inner demon purred.

"I I I'm sorry I didn't see you here your papers. "

"It's ok and thank you did you need something?" reply the girl

''Um ya that sword over there what is it?" the girl looked to where Nero was pointing to.

"Oh that is nightshade."

"Can I see it?"

Unsure of handing it over to him the girl thought for a few minutes before going over to it picking it up and handing it over to Nero when he go hold of the sword something in him clicked. His devil bringer started to glow it was too late to hid it from the girl who saw his arm glow when Nero saw she wasn't freaked out he felt better.

"Umm so how much is this sword?"

"Umm well I know it's out of your price range."

"Come on I might have the money."

"Ok its 2,000" Nero now quiet thinking about where he can get that money then he just remembered the old man he should be back right now.

"You know what I do have that type of money I need to go get it." handing the sword over to the girl Nero ran out the shop and began running all the way to DMC hopping that Dante was there. Busting the door open almost hitting Lady the got questioning looks when he saw Dante was there he knew he was in luck all that was needed now was try to get Dante to give him the money. 

"Nero!"

"Hey kid what was that you almost hit Lady?"

"Dante I need you to give me your half of the money for the job."

"HA are you kidding right do you know what kind of sick demon I had to kill to get this money?" 

"Come on old man I need it for better reasons than you do look if you give me I'll take your next four jobs and give you all my money and I'll clean and cook so just give me the money."

"My next four jobs a clean shop and home cooked food well kid you have a deal." Dante handed the money Nero who gave him a wild smile before leaving the shop at full speed causing everyone to question the boy. Nero running over to Devil's Advocate hopping it was still open the store in sight he saw it was still open he entered to store to see the girl was still there. He went over and tapped the bell getting her attention he showed her the money she than gave him a smile which made his knees weak and his inner devil purr.

"I see you have the money I suppose you want the sword now."

"Yes please!"

"Ok ok here you go just don't call me when you cut your arm off." she said handing the sword off to him before he left something stopped him he looked over to the girl.

"Hey why didn't you panic when you saw my wrapped up arm glow?"

"Hmm oh that because we're the same" she showed him her eyes they went from purple to wolf eyes that took Nero back a little but he didn't care he still wanted to know more about her.

"So your half demon half human?"

"No I'm half demon half witch that makes me a warlock."

"Really cool so which parent is which?"

"Dad is a witch mom is the demon what bout you?"

"Oh I don't know who is who I never met them."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Its fine."

"So what school do you go to cause I've never seen you around?"

"Oh I already finished high school at the old town so I'm free to be lazy." Which caused both of them to laugh they talked for the next hour before realizing it was was now 11:00.

"Oh god look at the time I have to close up and go upstairs and get ready for school so I'll see you around?"

"Sure buddy" he said realizing that they never told each other what there names were.

"OH I never told you my name did I."

"No you didn't I didn't do the same."

"Well then here my name and number" she said handing him a paper as he left the shop.

"I'll text you when I get home" he called out to her Nero walked home with a sword in his hand and a new friend,he got home to see that the neon sign was off opening the door he saw Dante was asleep at the desk with a playboy over his face. Shaking his head Nero took out both his phone and the paper ^Raven call me xoxo^ Nero let out a little laugh.

**Nero: Hey Raven its Nero I wanted to say I'm home.  
** **Raven:Good to know and thanks for giving me your name.  
** **Nero:What ever just go to sleep you school kid need it and thanks for the sword.** **  
** **Raven: Were the same age and whatever but goodnight.**

Nero smiling was unaware that Dante woke up to see him smiling like a lovestruck fool this interested he wanted to know who the kid was talking to and also where he got that sword.

"Nice chat" he said causing Nero to jump a little making him laugh.

"What the hell old man you have nothing better to do than to spy on me."

"Whatever so the sword were do get it?"

"A shop."

"What shop and was that person you were talking to work there?"

"Yes she dose and the shop is called Devil's Advocate."

"She?"

"Yes don't give me that look."

"Was she cute?"

"She was beautiful I mean not even Kyrie could match up to her her eyes,hair,lips,and voice just thinking about her makes me feel so."

"Ok kid I get it she makes you feel hot and stuff."

"Shut up it not like that I mean we could do stuff Kyrie and I couldn't plus she makes my inner demon feel happy."

"What do mean?" inquired Dante raising an eyebrow.

"Well she makes him purr I guess it because she also half demon."

"She half demon?"

"Yup a warlock half witch and half demon."

"Hmm I think your inner demon is calling out to hers?"

"Why?"

"Mates."

"Mates?"

"Yup to mate and live together forever it's cute."

"Whatever old man I'm going to bed."

"Night kid."

Next Day

**Raven: Hey devil arm**

That text woke Nero up looking at the phone to see it was Raven smiling to himself he took the phone and answered.

**Nero: Shouldn't you be at school  
** **Raven: Doesn't start yet  
** **Nero: So shouldn't be getting ready you know getting your books and stuff  
** **Raven: That's all done just waiting for my friends to get me so did you like the sword  
** **Nero: Yup it's all good can't wait to use it on my next job  
** **Raven: And what job is that  
** **Nero: I hunt demons and stuff  
** **Raven:Ooo fancy where do you work at to get these jobs  
** **Nero: I work at Devil May Cry  
** **Raven: I know that place my friends and I always wonder what it was  
** **Nero: Ya I live here with the owner his name is Dante  
** **Raven: Dante and Nero that is so Roman next you're going to tell me you know someone named Vergil  
** **Nero: Sorry for having Roman names and I don't know anyone named Vergil but Dante does  
** **Raven: Well than try not to act out Dante Inferno and the great fire of Rome while I'm in school  
** **Nero: Well I might have to now that you say that  
** **Raven: Whatever I have to go my friends are here txt u later  
** **Nero: Hey why don't you and your friends come over the old man is always going off on how I need friends  
** **Raven: Sure we'll be there at 3  
** **Nero/Raven:Bye**

After that conversation Nero went down stairs to see Lady demanding her money from Dante only for him to look at Nero and see his wide smile.

"Well look at you kid you're glowing did your girlfriend call to say good morning."

"Shut up by the way old man I need you out of here by three."

"Let me guess your girlfriend is coming over."

"She is not my girlfriend but yes she is with some of her friends so leave at three."

"Fine by be me we have a job to day anyways right Lady?"

"Yup at one so don't be late."

"Hey kid Lady said you wanted to ask me a question yesterday before I left what is it."

Thinking back to yesterday did he want to ask Dante who Vergil was and why he made his inner demon feel weird if he did will he react the same why Lady did thinking about it he felt it was best not to.

"You know what old man I forgot sorry if you excuse me I'm going to take the renaming money I have left over from buying the sword and buy some food for the house" Nero said leaving the shop. While Nero left this gave Dante time to breath if Nero finally got some friends then he wouldn't be here as much and that wouldn't force, Dante to think of Vergil as much he kept having the same dreams over and over about the first time they mated to Dante it was the greatest thing ever closing his eyes he began to have that dream were Vergil told him how he really felt.

_ ~Dream (dream sex will be bad)~ _

_ "Dante I have to talk to you" _

_ "What is it Verg" _

_ Looking away Vergil was unsure how to tell his brother he loved him more than a family way he stood there fidgeting under his brother's eye who looked at him questioning taking a deep breath he went with it ready to accept the backlash he would face. _

_ "Dante I'm in love with you!" _

_ "What?" _

_ "I said I'm in love with you." _

_ "No." now that hurt Vergil to where he started to cry he was rejected by his brother his mate he turned to leave only to be pulled back into strong arms. _

_ "Where are you going?" _

_ "You said no so I'm leaving." _

_ "Vergil when I said no I didn't mean to hurt you I just want you to love someone else I mean look at me Verg I'm a mess all I do is eat pizza and look at naked women in magazines you need better." _

_ "But I don't want better I want you." _

_ Turning Vergil around Dante went in for a kiss as they kissed they fought for dominance with Dante winning he then pushed Vergil onto the couch straddle him he went for his shirt, taking his shirt off Dante licked his lips seductively causing a shiver to run down Vergil's back Dante went down for another kiss than moved to the neck where he kissed and sucked on it making Vergil moan that is when Vergil rubbed his hips onto Dante's making moan out loud. That is were Dante got an idea he began to dry hump, Vergil making him almost cum Dante moved down kissing Vergil till he reached his pants from there he began to unbutton his pants taking off both his pants and underwear he was Vergil cock now fully hard. _

_ Dante took Vergil's cock in his hand and started moving up and down finding a good pace. _

_ "Ahh D dante fa faster please more.'' _

_ Dante stopped then took his tongue out and gave Vergil little kitten licks after a few licks he then put the whole cock in his mouth having Vergil scream out in pleasure, Dante sucked and bobbed his head up and down Vergil grabbed his hair pulling at it saying he wanted more Dante took his mouth off Vergil's cock he flipped him over he took him by the hips. _

_ "Wow Vergil your ass is so white and creamy I can't wait to wreck it.''  Dante rubbed his hand over Vergil's ass then he lifted his hand and brought it down hard. _

_ "Ah Dante h harder hit me harder'!' he cried. _

_ Dante continued to spank Vergil extremely hard making it red Dante stopped hitting Vergil only for him to cry out he went to ask why Dante stopped only for him to see, Dante taking off his clothes now both of them were fully naked Dante put two finger to Vergil's mouth Vergil took the fingers and began to suck. _

_ "Ok Verg you ready." _

_ Dante took his wet fingers and thrusting them into Vergil's ass making him cry out in pleasure Dante began to scissor him at full force. _

_ "Ahh D dante m more!'' _

_ ''Fuck you like that don't you!'' he said spanking him and scissoring him. _

_ "Ah yes please more I need more than your finger please Dante give me your penis I need it.'' _

_ ''Fuck!'' _

_ Dante took his finger out then he took his cock it had some pre-cum on it he felt he could work with, but another idea came to mind he took Vergil's ass and spread it looking at the puckered hole he grind and took his tongue out and licked it. _

_ ''Dante st stop don't lick there!'' _

_ Dante was licking and slurping as he continued to assault Vergil's ass. _

_ ''Ahh stop do don't n no more please just give me your cock.'' _

_ '' Well since you asked so nicely.''  Dante took his cock and gently put in Vergil causing both of them to moan out he waited for Vergil to adjust before he could move. _

_ ''D dante move please!'' Vergil cried out. _

_ So he did he slammed into Vergil with full force making them both moan in pleasure Dante fucked Vergil in doggy style for what it seemed like forever then he pulled out. He turned Vergil onto his back then put himself back in ramming at full force Vergil ran his hands down Dante's back making marks which turned Dante on even more. _

_ "Fuck Vergil your so tight I can feel you around my dick fuck!" _

_ "AH fuck me harder!" _

_ "Fuck!" _

_ The sound of skin slapping could be rang out in the shop moans and groans of two young men was intense sloppy kisses were given moans of names being called out. _

_ "Fuck Dante so good I love you give me more!" _

_ "Damn it Verg I love you to." _

_ "D da Dante gonna cum." _

_ "Me to shit l lets cum together."  Dante now fucking Vergil faster and harder.   _

_ "Dante" "Vergil"  they cried out as they came together. _

_ As they cooled down they looked at each other a kissed with passion saying I love yous as they feel asleep. _

A loud bang brought Dante out of his dream opening his eyes to see Nero and some kids his age behind him he looked at his clock to see that it was three o'clock he, than realized he was late for his job with Lady he was fucked.

"Dante what the hell I told you to leave at three!"

"Shit kid I'm sorry I feel asleep."

"Ya well Lady called saying don't show up she'll deal with the demon herself."

"Whatever so kid who the kids?"

"I told you who they are so can you leave."

"He doesn't have to" said a girl causing both men to look over at her.

"Raven are you sure?"

"I don't mind and the others don't ether."

"Ahh so your Raven nice to meet you sorry if the kid was rude I am Dante."

"Hello I'm Raven and these are my friends" she pointed to some other kids Dante could see that each kid is of a different race however that wasn't what grabbed his attention it was his inner demon telling him these kids aren't human.

"So I take it you kiddies are not human" this caused the teens to laugh at him Dante took it as he was right.

"Yes sir we are not fully human." said a tall Asian boy.

"Don't call me sir it's Dante so I see you finally found some teens who are freaks like you Nero."

"Shut up old man."

"So demon human than?"

"Not really I'm not human at all."said a girl this made both Dante and Nero look over to the girl.

"So what are you then." Dante asked

"I'm Nephilim and you can call me Selena."

"Nephilim what that?" asked Nero this made Dante roll his eyes and Selena to laugh.

"Well a Nephilim a creature born of a demon and angel."

"Oh cool."

"I didn't think any were left?"

"There are we just went into hiding and waited for the right time to come out."

"Well kids I'm going to leave you alone don't do anything I wouldn't do." Dante said as he went upstairs making Nero blush and the rest to laugh.

"You dad seems nice" said Selena.

"He not my dad." Nero said Selena gave him a weird look.

"Are you sure you guys smell just a like."

"Well it's because of this" Nero showed him his demonic arm made it glow and pulled out a katana.

"Dante called it Yamato."

"D did y you s say Yamato as in the demon lord Sparda sword w why do you have it?" said Akihiko

"Dude that is so cool were you get it that sword is a legend!"

"From my home town but it's not mine really."

"What do you mean?" asked Raven

"Vergil"

"Who that?" they all turned to him.

"He is Dante brother."

"So the story's were right."

"What story's?" asked Nero

"The stories of the twin sons of Sparda."

"Did you say twins?"

"Yes the story went that Sparda human wife Eva was going to have a child now humans and demons having kids was heard of but what made these kids so special was that they were twins."

"Why is that special?"

"Twin demons are uncommon one twin usually eats the other one in the womb." said Raven

"Anyways when the demon world heard of this they went insane Sparda the traitor of the underworld having twins they lost it they worried were his swords went. So the story said that Yamato went to his oldest son Vergil and Rebellion went to his youngest son Dante so when they learned of that a plan was made and it was a horrific plan."

"W what do you mean?" said Nero unsure if he wants to know the rest

"Are you sure this might upset you given that Dante didn't tell you this after learning your heritage." said Selena looking at Nero who stared deep down at Yamato now knowing why his inner demon went crazy at the name Vergil it was because he was Vergil son and he was the grandson of the demon Sparda.

"Please I want to know what happened to my father and why I have his sword?"

"Ok but it will not be a good story from what I heard the demon of the underworld found away to the human world and found were Sparda family was and unleashed a full blown attack on his home killing his wife and taking the son who holds, Yamato and taking him to the underworld where he was put under enormous torture breaking his mind and having him unleash his devil trigger killing those who kidnapped him" Selena said now looking at Nero who had a grim look on his face the room was now soundless the kids sat around feeling pity for there new friend, however they were unaware of Dante who was hiding at the top of the stairs he went to check on them only to hear them talk about the most horrific day Dante had to live thru and what worse is the kid knew who his father was and the questions he was going to ask.

"Nero are you ok?"

"I'm fine umm Selena how do you know this stuff?"

"From my mom she was a demon who followed Sparda and for that she was put in the same torture room as your dad who told her who he really was."

"D does she know where he is now?"

"I'm sorry Nero put something bad happen to him."

"What do you mean?" Nero now really terrified of what she would say to him.

"Umm rumors said he was killed by Mundus and made into his slave only to be killed again Nero I'm so sorry." Selena said looking over to her new friend only for him to be crying his eyes out and having Raven comfort him.

"Why didn't he tell me this why damn it why?"

"Nero I think I know why he didn't tell you?"

"Why?"

"Ok the reason is because of the Temen-ni-gru."

"What the hell is that?"

"A demonic tower" called a voice causing the kids to look and see Dante wiping tears from his eyes walking down the steeps to join the teens.

"Look kid what I'm going to tell you and the Scooby gang is probably the most painful thing for me to talk about so here it is."

Time skip

After telling the kids the whole story of what happened Nero got a better idea of why Lady and Trish have a dislike of his father, but it wasn't his fault he was that way he was put through hell his mind broke,and it caused him to go insane he just cried for his fallen father but he still felt the Dante was hiding something from he wanted to ask what else was he hiding from him he didn't until Selena asked a question that both shocked and surprised Nero.

"So Dante how long have you know that Nero was your son?'' the room went still.

"What did you say."

"He is not my dad Vergil is?"

"Well they both are right I mean you both were intimate relationship right." it was like cold water throw on Nero's face.

"WHAT?" was called out from three different people one from Nero and the other two from two girls everyone turned their head to see to women just as shocked as Nero.

"Dante tell me what the girl just said is not true you and that monster didn't have sex with each other tell me!" yelled Lady all eyes on Dante he looked at Nero whose eyes locked with his pleading to say that it's not true that he and his brother didn't have sex, with each other Nero didn't want that to be true he just made some friends he didn't want that to end.

"I'm sorry kid but it's true me and Vergil were in an intimate relationship with each other."

"Oh my god that is sick man that gross I come from incest oh god!" the room felt cold nobody moving no one said a word until Akihiko opened his mouth.

"I come from incest."

"What?"

"What?"

"I said I come from incest to ya my mom and her older sister were also in an intimate relationship with each other, I mean its conman for some demon to mate with their family its gross but it happens and I don't let it bother me" Akihiko said hoping Nero would calm down.

Selena and the rest of them got up and started to leave not before she and Raven stopped at Lady and Trish grabbing their arms and pulling them away from the shop so that Nero and Dante could talk. The room stayed silent for a while and they sat there letting what just happened sink in they were father and son not uncle and nephew like Dante originally thought that made him feel a bit better knowing that his brother would never cheat on him with some women, finally after what seemed like eternity they looked at each other and just laugh till they couldn't breath finally they stopped and looked at each other.

"Ok kid ask away I won't hold back" they started to talk and Dante told Nero everything as they talked they were unaware of what was to come and what they would face.

_ Somewhere in HELL _

_ Screams of pain and agony could be heard throughout the prison prisoners crying out wanting to be free one prisoner in particular didn't scream didn't cry he just accepted his fate. Leaning his head on the decaying wall the thought of his son and brother hopping they were ok and happy he knew that if he was free he knew that they, would disown him he just hoped that his brother found a new mate who made him happy,that killed him a little but he knew that it was ok for him to move on. He didn't here his cell door open until he felt a hand grab his hair pulling in off the bed he looked up to see that it was one of the guards getting up he followed it out the room. The guard lead him into a room where he saw cloaked figured the door closed leaving them both alone. _

_ "Ahh well if it isn't the son of Sparda look how far have you fallen it kinda sad you here while your lover and son sit together having a good time while you rot here how sad." _

_ "How do you know that why are you here what do you want?" _

_ "Relax I'm here to help you get out of here and be with your family." _

_ "Why?" _

_ "Because you don't deserve this I want to help you I want you to be happy." _

_ "I don't believe you what do you really want from me?" _

_ "Fine you got me a powerful demon is coming and I need you and your brother to stop him, so I'm going to free you however you won't be the same gender wise." _

_ "What do you mean powerful demon is coming and gender wise what the hell is going on?" _

_ "Look I don't have time for this I'm setting you here and turning you into a woman." before Vergil could say anything the stranger put a hand on were his heart is, generating a huge amount of power the stranger pushed Vergil into a portal he felt a lot of pain surrounding his body making him pass out. _

Dante and Nero talked until they were interrupted by what seemed like an earthquake they went outside to see what happened opening the door the was a women, in what seemed to be prison clothing Dante went to pick her up to see that something about her looked familiar to her he shook his head never mind he brought her into the house.

"Old man what the hell was that who is this women?"

"I don't know kid."

"Look she moving she trying to saying something?"

"Dante" "Nero"

That caused both men to look at her they didn't know what to make of it how did this strange women know them before anything could happen the women woke up.

"Where the hell am I what did that strange women do to me?"

"Um hello who the hell are you?"

"Nero don't treat a lady like that."

"Lady what the hell are you talking about Dante its me Vergil your brother and did you say Nero?"

"Look lady I don't know what sick game you're playing but Vergil is a man and is dead!"

"Well I'm not dead now ass hat and I am Vergil!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine when the first time I said I love you you said no I cried I went to leave to grabbed me said you wanted me to love someone else I said no I wanted you we kissed and had sex on this couch."

"Eww I sit on this couch!"

"Well it is you Verg but why are you a women?"

"That damn women did this to me after she said something about a powerful demon coming and she wanted us to stop it but the only way to free me she changed me from man to women bitch!"

"Wow Vergil what a mouth."

"Shut up now I guess I'm in your shop look go get me some food while I talk to our son over there."

"Sure kid go talk to your mother this is two weird for me."

"Hey mom or would you like me to call you Vergil?"

"You could call me whatever you want I guess you want to know why I left you at the orphanage?"

"Yes that would be nice you know I went through life thinking that you were some whore and, my father was some guy you fucked and got pregnant and after giving birth you just dropped me off I felt so alone and unwanted so why?"

"I wanted you to be safe."

"What?"

"I wanted you to be safe when he and Dante got into a big fight which resulted in me leaving for more power two months in I found out I was with child so I stopped at Fortuna I knew it would be safe from the demons who were following me I knew there I would be safe so I stayed there after giving birth to you, I wanted to go back home but there was a voice in the back of my head telling me to raise you and turn you into an emotionless killer of man, so after naming you I kissed you on the top of your head and left you hoping that someone would take you in."

"You gave me up because you wanted me safe?" Nero said with tears in his eyes shaking her head yes as she wiped his tears away kissing his forehead.

"Aww how cute!"

"Shut up!" both Nero and Vergil said at the same time.

"Here your food enjoy."

"Thank you.”she said eating the food. 

"Its good not great but good." rolling his eyes Dante didn't have time for his brot sister's issues.

“So Vergil you said something about a demon”

“Yes I did but I didn’t get much the lady who did this to me sent me away without a word on who the demon is.” They were quiet about it until Dante opened his mouth.

"So kid did you tell your mom about your girlfriend."

"What my baby has a girlfriend is she cute?"

"She is not my girlfriend but yes she is cute."

"Aww really I wanna meet her."

"Umm ok tomorrow then I'm going to bed."

"Night." said both Dante and Vergil.

"So I guess I'll take the couch than?"

"Come on Vergil you don't need the couch we can share my bed."

"Fine" as they made their way to bed and sleep they would sleep with a nagging feeling as they were not ready to face this upcoming demon.


	2. Shopping is fun when its the two of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil is free from hell and is now a women what is Dante going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vergil kinda looks like Eva but not in the same way Trish does he even has blond hair

  **Supernatural kid chat  
** ****

**Raven: yo Devil arm you up  
** **Allie: I am  
** **Selena: Same  
** **Akihiko: Nero wake up loser  
** **Aeaces: Guys let the man sleep  
** **Nero: What  
** **Raven: How was your talk with your dad?  
** **Nero: We talked for two hours than a little earth quaked happened than my other dad showed up only to be turned into a woman on top of that a demon is coming to kill us all.  
** **Raven: :(  
** **Allie: :O  
** **Selena: T_T  
** **Akihiko: >:(  
** **Aeaces: ~_~  
** **Nero: Yup guys I smell food  
** **Raven: ?  
** **Nero:It must be my mom  
** **Aeaces: So you never had a home cooked meal  
** **Nero: No me and the old man always get pizza  
** **Allie: That is not healthy man  
** **Nero: I know so you guys still coming over  
** **Raven/Allie/Selena/Akihiko/Aeaces: Yes  
** **Raven: Well Nero got to got school is starting soon.  
** **Nero:Bye**

Nero made his way to the kitchen to see his mother(?) cooking food it smelled great he really hasn't had a home cooked meal.

"Hungry?"

"Umm yes what are you cooking?"

"Eggs bacon waffles and pancakes I'm surprised that Dante has this kinda food in this place."

"Umm I bought it yesterday with leftover money from one of his jobs."

"Well Dante was never one for buying real food."

"Its always pizza and playboy bunnies." they both said at the same time causing both of them to giggle they started talking about Nero's life in Fortuna and the Order of the Sword, Vergil rolled her eyes he talked about both Credo and Kyrie meeting Dante for the first time they talked for what it seemed like an hour before Dante came into the kitchen.

"Wow Verg this looks great."

"Shut up and eat."

"Whatever you say so kid when your friends are you coming over?"

"When they get out of school so leave."

"No"/"Ok"

"What come on Vergil don't you want to meet Nero's friends?"

"I do but not now after what Nero told me yesterday I think its best that we give him and his friends alone time."

"Ya see old man she gets it so can you guys leave at three."

"Fine'' they went on eating and talk when they finished Vergil went to clean only to interrupted by the sound of a door slamming open for a single voice to call out one name.

"DANTE!"

"Fuck!"

"Who is that?"

"Lady you know that freak daughter."

"Oh why is she mad?"

"Well she found out we were having sex and Nero is our son oh by the way you didn't tell me how you got pregnant as a man?"

"DANTE GET OUT HERE NOW!"

"Old man you better go."

"Oh brother I'll be sure to keep your shop running after you die."

"Wish me luck."

"Hey Lady Trish your here to?"

"Dante you have some explaining to do Nero is your son that you had with your deranged brother your brother Dante you had sex with your brother that is the most I don't even know what to say."

"Lady calm down Dante me and Lady want to know is why?"

"Why what?"

"Why have sex with your brother that why?"

"Because I love him that why."

"I can't I just can't."

"Lady calm down lets drop it anyways Dante a contact of mine said that a big hell gate opened unleashing a ton of demons."

"Damn it she was right."

"She?"

(Fuck)"Yes a friend of mine (name can't tell them it's Vergil) Vera"

"Vera."

"She came here last night and told me something strange but I think she should tell you Vera come here." Lady and Trish turned to see a blond women come out with Nero behind her.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"So Vera Dante said you might know something about a hell gate opening?"

"I do on my travels I meet a strange person who told me that a powerful demon was coming so I guess that hell gate opening was that demon before I could ask when it would happen the stranger sent me straight to Dante."

"Did you see that person looked like?''

"No they were covered from head to toe."

"Interesting come on Lady lets come on let's find out more."

"Fine."

"Bye well I think that went good."

Smack

"What the hell Vergil!"

"Vera really?"

"What I couldn't call you by your real name could I."

"Whatever I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?"

"Dante I need clothing for me did you forget I'm a woman now I can't keep using yours."

"Fine but I'm coming with you since you don't have money."

"I have money."

"What?"

"WHAT!"

"I said I have money it in a secret bank account of mine."

"Fine but I'm still going with you."

"Fine" she said with an eye roll.

"Kid shops your any phone calls let me know."

"Yup have fun."

Dante and Vergil made there way to his car to drive to the clothing district of the town they stopped at a nice clothing store were Lady and Trish charge, the tab to his shop so he felt that his would be nice for Vergil to get some clothing entering the shop a worker came up to them asking if they needed anything.

"Umm yes my girlfriend house caught fire and she need new stuff right babe."

"Yes all my stuff is gone so I felt that getting new clothes would be best instead of moping around. "

"Well dear you come to the right place please feel free to look around and call if you need help."

"Thank you and we wil.l" when the lady was out of sight Vergil pinched Dante on his arm.

"What the hell"?

"Girlfriend really."

"What I can't call you my sister after all the stuff we did remember you calling out my name and scratching my back screaming for more." Vergil stepped on his foot before he could say anymore.

"Whatever let's just shop."

As they shopped they found items that Vergil felt she couldn't put off because she never been a women before so when she picked up shirts and pants she hesitate that didn't go, unnoticed to Dante who would pick the imitates up and put them in their cart for her to try on in the dressing room in the dressing room Vergil realized she had a big problem.

"Dante?"

"What."

"Can you see if this store has any underwear?"

"Underwear?"

"Yes you know bra and panties do they have any?"

"Umm no."

"Fuck next shop then let's go." they went to the check out and payed the shop across the way was what Vergil was looking for ~Sexy Secrets~.

"Real nice name for a store right Verg well let's go."

"Hold on you're not going in."

"What?"

"Knowing you I would mostly get groped by you so I'm going in there alone while you go buy something I don't know maybe new pants?"

"What wrong with my pants?"

"No one were assless chaps."

"Whatever." with that Vergil went into the store and Dante went looking around till he stopped at another clothing store he saw possibly the greatest thing ever a mannequin in a skin tight black dress with stiletto thigh high boots, so he went into the store and up to a cashier and asked for the mannequin on display saying it was for his girlfriend to which the cashier, said ok took the mannequin down taking the stuff putting it in a bag ring it up and giving it over to Dante who payed and then went back to the car to see Vergil waiting for him.

"Ah I see you took my advice and bought new clothing."

"Not really I just realized that you don't have a phone come on I saw a phone place up the way." putting the stuff in the car they began walking that is when Dante felt brave and held Vergil's hand to where she gave him a look but didn't say anything or move her hand. After they bought Vergil a new phone for her she saw a jewelry store she went in there to see all types of earring,necklace,and bracelets but what caught her eye was a crimson ring she looked over to see that Dante was looking at some rings so she went over to the cashier.   

"Umm excuse me how much is this ring?"

"This one right here?" he said pointing at it he gave Vergil a look over and felt that she couldn't afforded it, he would amuse her hoping she would leave Vergil saw this and did nothing she didn't want to give herself away to Dante who looked like he was having the same trouble as her.

"Yes this one how much?"

"It's $20,000" he said smug.

"Why didn't you say so you want cash or credit" now the man was taken back but said credit with that she got the ring and waited for Dante at the door where they then left and went into a few other shops getting more items for Vergil and Dante got some stuff for him to,Dante said they could go to one more store and then stop by Freddy's restaurant Vergil felt that she could go for some makeup so they stopped, at one and went inside there Dante felt something was wrong he saw a group of men sitting in the corner of the store they were all of different age so he went over there for an older man to say.

"Well looks like another one has joined us."

"What do you mean old man?" the old man laugh and shook his head.

"I take it you never took your lady makeup shopping before?"

"No why" that's when the group of men just laugh at Dante then the youngest one there moved,over patted the seat next to him telling Dante to sit down while they explained why there in this part of the store.

"Look man when girls go makeup shopping it's the worst thing ever for us men."

"Why?"

"Why he says they go does this eye-shadow go with my eyes does the contour match my face is my eyeliner winged just right and so on its a mess." Dante just looked at them hoping that Vergil won't be like these guys girlfriends or wives that is when she walked up to him with a bag full of makeup he got up only for her to give him the bag and telling him to sit back down.

"Vera what this?"

"My make up hold it for me."

"Why well the girls over there are going to show me how to properly put it on don't worry I payed for it so you could stay here go shopping or go to the car" she said walking away he sat back down only to feel pity coming from the men.

"Hey your lucky your lady said you could leave I'm stuck here."

"Damn how long will I be here?"

"I was here since 12:30" said the old man Dante looked at the man like he was crazy 12:30 was three hours ago.

"Yup my granddaughter and wife wanted one thing from this shop but it went from one thing to helping others" now Dante was in full blown panic he didn't want to be stuck here like the old man that when Vergil walked over to him he was hoping she was ready to go.

"Hey babe you ready?"

"Yes" that was a relief to him Dante said goodbye to the men who said he was lucky to be leaving so soon they made their way to the car and got in.

"Hold on" said Vergil she reached into her makeup bag and pulled out a red stain lipstick and applied it to her lips like the ladies at the store told her to when she was done, she could see that her lips were now fuller she gave Dante a look saying to start driving he gave her a look than he reaching his hand over he put it to the back of her head pulling her close to him her full on kissed her she was shocked at first but than kissed him back he than broke the kiss and drove off to Freddy's. After their lunch at Freddy's they went back to the shop to see it was empty they found a note.

**Old man a call can for a job so I took it.  
** **Said it will be a week see you soon.  
** **Also tell mom I left yamato and took  
** **nightshade.**

"Nightshade?"

"Yup his new sword that's how he met Raven."

"OH so one week will he be ok."

"Verg he'll be fine he is our son after all by the way how did you get pregnant with him?"

"Well I guess you could say the same way women does but for male demons its different the submissive one which was me when mating season comes our body's change giving us a womb so that when we do have sex with our mate it would be easy for the submissive to have children."

"Oh so that's how."

"Yes well I'm going to put this stuff away then a shower."

"I'll call for pizza" rolling her eyes Vergil went upstairs to their room and put her stuff away she reached into the jewelry bag with Dante's ring in it she opened it up to fully look at it and she loved she hoped that he would like it.

"Hey Verg the pizza here."

"Ok I'm coming." she made her way down to see Dante eating the pizza shaking her head at him she started eating they sat in silence until Vergil broke the ice.

"You don't have a TV."

"Ya over there" he pointed to an old school TV covered in dust.

"Does it work?"

"No."

"Of course guess we can buy a new one than."

"Whatever" for the next hour they ate and talked about how Dante could change his shop to which he rolled his eyes not wanting to change anything but Vergil said it would be best for them and Nero. She felt he could have a better bed that the old twin size bed he has also she felt he could use new cloths like Dante to which he said no,but Nero could get something better so the settled tomorrow after breakfast they will go shopping after dinner Dante went first to take a shower while Vergil cleaned up. Settling into bed Dante waited for Vergil so he could go to sleep as she showered he looked at the clothing bag with her dress and shoes he is going to give it to her so he can show her off the the world,he than looked over to his jewelry bag and pulled out a box opened it up and pulled out the sapphire ring the stone was like a heart he need a right moment to give it to her he heard the bathroom door creak open he put the ring away.

"Dante" he turned around and his breath stopped there stood Vergil in a blue see through nightgown her hands were behind her back like she was hiding something she began to walk over to him reaching the bed she then she straddled him.

"Do you like it I bought it for you" Dante lifted himself up he was now eye level with her.

"I have something for you" they both said.

"And here I thought this lovely nightgown was it."

"Shut up at the same time than."

"1-2-3" they both showed pulled out two small boxes they looked at each other they took the boxes they both opened the boxes only to be shocked Dante saw a crimson ring in the shape of a skull and Vergil saw a heart shaped sapphire ring.

"Dante it beautiful I love it" she said putting it on Dante could see that the ring pulled her beauty off so,he that put his on and saw it was a perfect fit for him he brought both hand to her face and pulled her down for a kiss she opened her mouth letting,his tongue in that is when she bit it and then started to suck on it this caught Dante by surprise. This turned Dante on so he brushed his manhood against her womanhood making her let go and moan out that was when he attacked her neck leaving bite marks and kiss mark the than pushed her down to where he was on top of her still kissing her neck he moved down to see her nightgown was in the way he took both hands grabbed it and ripped it off and started sucking on her breast making her cry. He then started kissing down her stomach till her got to her underwear he took that off and saw the Vergil was dripping wet licking his lips he took one finger to her pussy and rubbed it up and down her folds he than took that finger a, pushed it inside of her causing her to scream out in pleasure he added another and another than he started to finger fuck her at full force he had to grab her with his free hand to hold her down. Inside the room sounds of a headboard banging against a wall and the sound of a women crying out in pleasure echo Dante withdrew his fingers from Vergil only to have her cry out laughing he reached over to his nightstand and pulled out lube and condoms. Putting the condom on he lube up some finger and put them in Vergil making sure she was all stretched out he pushed his cock inside of her causing her to scream out in pleasure,taking a few minutes before moving to make sure she was ok nodding her head to say move and he did at a slow pace.

"Dante go faster" and he did he moved at inhuman speed making Vergil scream she started to claw at his back leaving red marks while ramming into Vergil he started to trigger he went to stop only for Vergil to shake her said saying it was ok for him to trigger and he did. Now in his demon form he began thrusting in Vergil she grip his wings pulling him closer to her feeling his scales on her turned her on even more.

"Fuck Dante just like that go harder yes deeper!" Dante now thrusting his hips he could feel her tighten around his cock his movements stuttered a little and his trigger was wearing off making him look like he was in half trigger he still went at it moving inside of her.

"Gonna cum Dante."

"T-together" after a few more thrusting they both came with a call of their names they laid there for a few minutes to cool Vergil moved her body to be on top of Dante who was now human there bliss was interrupted by a cracking sound.

**Crack**

"Dante was that the bed?"

"I think so" he said as the bed gave way.

"Well that's nice."

"Were going bed shopping away was let's just sleep" Vergil was the first one to fall asleep Dante looked over her pulled her close and kissed the top of her head he than looked at his ring and felt a peace with himself he soon fell asleep. Dante started to wake up when he smelt food cooking looking over to see that Vergil wasn't there he grabbed some pants and made his way downstairs going to where the food was he saw both Vergil and Trish having some coffee and eating food.

"Trish you're here enjoying the food Vera made."

"Drop the act Dante she knows right Trish." Vergil said refilling both their cups and setting some food down for Dante.

"Yup this is good coffee."

"Thank you" Dante was now confused as the two women ate and talked is Trish knew then so does Lady he was so screwed Trish saw that and open her mouth to say that Lady doesn't know that made him relax a little and he started to eat and talk with them, while they ate Trish saw the rings they had on smiling to herself wishing them well she stayed for half of the morning telling, Vergil all the stuff that Dante has done over the years making Vergil roll her eyes and hit him over the head she got a call saying it could be her contact who might know something about the hell gate and the demon after the phone call she left. Vergil said she was going to take a shower Dante nodded his head saying ok when she went into the bathroom he ran to their room and took the bag with her dress and boot and placed them on bed which was still on the floor. He got some of his stuff and than waited for her to leave the bathroom as soon as she came out he rushed in leaving her confused,after showering he looked in the mirror thinking he should shave, but decided against it he made his way downstairs to see Vergil in the dress it clung to her body showing off her curves and it pushed up her chest and her boots ran up her long slender leg. He could see she was wearing a small blue rhinestone choker that brought out her eyes her lips were painted red and her eyes had a smoky look to them making her look like an enchantress.

"I take it you bought this for me?"

"Yes like it."

"I guess I mean I can't wear any underwear in this." Dante was now taken back he looked at her she was sitting on the desk she motioned for him to come close and he did.

"W what did you say?" she pulled his hand close to her than she made a fist but left his middle finger up took his hand and put it inside her dress were he felt himself touch her womanhood he ran his finger against her making her shudder.

"See no panties I think we better go before I beg you to fuck me hard on your desk." She moved his hand and walked out the door Dante took a huge breath in and calmed himself down after a few minutes he took his keys and left. They drove out to the next town to look for a mattress stores they finally found one going into the store and started looking around until Dante pointed out a good bed.

"Hey Verg look at this bed it's huge!"

"Dante it's a king size and look at the price?"

"This bed feels so nice come on Verg."

"Dante get off."

"No."

"Yes stop being a child" she grabbed his arm only for him to pull her down with him.

"See it's nice right we should get it."

"The price."

"So what lets buy it."

"Fine let's find one for Nero."

"Help me up?"

"No" she than walked away looking at other bed she continued looking until a strange man came up to her.

"He's going to kill you."

"What?"

"He's going to kill us al.l"

"Who are you?"

He than grabbed her by the shoulders with a tight grip "HE IS COMING TO KILL US ALL!" the man yelled getting everyone's attention both Dante and a security guard ran over to them.

"HEY ass whole get OFF of her" both the security guard and Dante pulled the man off of Vergil he gave her a crazed look before screaming.

"HELL ON EARTH IS COMING THE ALMIGHTY IS COMING WITH AN ARMY WHEN HE RISE WE DIED HIS CHILDREN WILL FAIL HIS WIFE WILL CRY DEATH WILL WELCOME US ALL HELL I TELL YOU HELL NOT EVEN HEAVEN WILL STOP HIM DIE WE'LL ALL DIE!" the security guard finally threw the man out and everyone went back to shopping Dante then move her over to a bed and sat down with her.

"Hey are you ok?"

"I I'm fine."

"No you're not let's go home."

"But the beds?"

"Look they have a website we can get from there ok."

"Ok" he kissed her on the top of the head and they got up and and walked out the store Vergil looked around to see if the man was still there not seeing him she got in the car and they drove off in silences.They got to the shop and went inside Vergil said she was going to take a bath nodding his head he went looking for, Nero's laptop finding it he found the website and got the mattress for them he even found a good tv. He sat there for awhile thinking about what happened today his thoughts were interrupted by the door opening showing Trish and Lady both girls looked to see the he was in a terrible mood.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Some freak grabbed Vera and yelled at her saying that the demon were looking for his coming with an army and is going to kill us all."

"Is she ok?"

"Ya she taking a bath trying to calm down" they stood there trying to find out what is going on Lady saw something strange she saw he was wearing a ring and the way he kept checking upstairs she thought it was because he was worried for his friend but his eyes and body were telling her something more.

"So Dante were Nero?"

"Oh the kid on a job."

"Really then why is his sword still here?"

"Oh that thing he said it wasn't working out with him so he got a new one."

"Really?"

"Yes really Lady what is with the questions."

"Nothing" before Dante could say anything the phone rang Dante picked it up it was Nero saying that his job finished early and he would be home soon ending the phone call he and Lady had a stare down the air became tenses it was Vergil who broke it when she came down drying her hair.

"Trish and Lady right what is going on."

"Vera tell me something how long have you and Dante been friends?"

"Lady."

"What I want to know by the way that is a nice ring Vera were you get it?"

"LADY!"

"Dante relax it was from a job me and Dante worked a few years ago that job is how we meet right."

"Yes that is right."

"What was the job?"

"Newly married couples were going missing so I went undercover to see what was going on however I couldn't get anywhere so I went to a bar and got a drink trying to find out how I could get information,that is where I meet Dante who was drunk and talking out loud about the same job, so I walked over to him bought him a drink and told him about the same job and we came up with an idea and pretended to be married and bought these rings right Dante."

"Yes."

"Ok why wear them now?"

"Job came up with something about missing couples so we decide to do the same thing."

"Ok I think its time we leave Lady Dante Vera take care" as they walked out the door Nero came in passing them.

"Nero you're home early."

"Ya easy find easy kill saved the virgins got a huge amount of money what about you?"

"Oh you know went shopping broke the bed then went shopping for new bed only for a mad man to grab me,and yell at men that the demon were looking for is coming with an army dinner anyone?"

"I'm sorry what did you say a mad man what madman and are you ok?"

"I'm fine he just took me by surprise so dinner."

"Anything."

"OK."

"Old man what the hell?"

"What kid."

"How could you let this happen where were you when this happened?"

"Kid calm down."

"No it could have been a demon waiting to take her back to hell."

"Nero breath its ok Vergil is strong come here." Dante pulled Nero into a strong hug rubbing his back telling him, that everything would be fine they will find the demon and send him back to hell the phone rang again this time it was the mattress store staying that the mattress would be there in the morning.

"Who was that?"

"It was the mattress store so I need you to help me move your bed and my bed out to the dumpster."

"I get a new bed?"

"Who knew all it took was my mother to whip you into shape why do you need a new bed anyways old man."

"Your mother."

"Gross nice ring where you get it?"

"Your mother."

Rolling his eyes "Of course what ever let's move theses bed" after moving the beds they went to the kitchen to see that Vergil had finished cooking dinner they sat down to eat and they talked about, Nero's job and what kind of demon it was how he killed it and how the villages leader wanted to give him one of the virgins to which they hit the leader over the head they paid him and he left after dinner they all went to bed. Nero got up in the middle of night to go to the bathroom he closed the door after him the light went out only for it to turn on showing him that he was no longer in the bathroom but in a room he open the door to show it was a long hallway it was freezing and only candles lit the way. He started to walk trying to open the doors to come across a half cracked door opened for it to be a library it smelled like mothballs it was lit by a fire place he started walking around only to stop when he heard two voices one man one woman fighting he stopped and hid.

"You let him out and on top of that turned him into a woman?"

"I had to they are the only ones who could stop and free him."

"There could have been another way what gave you the right."

"I had every right to do it it is there job the only ones to stop him."

"You don't know that?"

"I do know that I saw it both of them fighting as one not two." Nero tried to move closer to them only to make a noise alerting them he was there.

"Who's there show yourself now?" the strange man raised his hand which glowed green bring Nero to them he was know in the air.

"Who are you what do you want?" it was the lady who lowed Nero her hand now glowing blue she opened up a portal and sent him threw it which caused the man to yell at the lady Nero now saw he was back in the bathroom only to hear banging on the door.It was Dante yelling his name to open the door asking if he is ok, Nero opened the door the door to see his parents asking if he was ok shaking his head saying he was ok but they had to talk they all went into the kitchen were. Vergil made something for them to drink as Nero told them what he saw and header now this had Vergil attention could this be the same women who freed her and turned her it was confirmed when Nero said yes.

"Kid did you see what they looked like?"

"No old man but the man was mad at the lady for freeing mom he felt that there could have been,another way to stop this demon but the lady said there wasn't her vision said,that it had to be the two of you which pissed the man off even more but other than that no sorry."

"Its ok lets just go to bed the delivery guys are coming in a few hours and plus we have to get the tv."

"TV were getting a new TV?"

"Yes come on let's go back to the floor to sleep" rolling his eyes Dante led them back to their room he lying on the floor the let Vergil lay on top of him however none of them got any sleep. The morning came and they all felt that the life drain out of them Vergil was the first to move she went to make food she saw Nero on the couch playing on his phone she walked by him until she was a tattoo on him.

"Nero what that?"

"Whats what?"

"That tattoo?"

"What tattoo?" she took his phone and snapped a pic of it showing him it the tattoo was that of pentagram with wings and roses around.

"What the hell is this?"

"I don't know?"

"Ok I'm going to send this to Raven."

"Ok."

**Nero: Rav need your help  
** **Raven: Whats up  
** **Nero: Look at this [Send photo]  
** **Raven: Whoa Nero do you know what this is  
** **Nero: No what is it  
** **Raven: It is for protection  
** **Nero: Protection from what  
** **Raven: From evil  
** **Nero: Evil  
** **Raven: Yes where did you see that  
** **Nero: It was tattooed on me  
** **Raven: I'm coming over  
** **Nero: You don't have to  
** **Raven: Too late**

Before Nero could say anything there was a knock at the door it was Vergil who answered it to see a teenage girl dressed in what looked like pajamas.

"Umm can I help you?"

"Is Nero here?"

"Yes and you are?"

"Raven and you?"

"His mother so your this Raven that he and Dante talk about?"

"Yes that would be me so you're his father turned mother."

"Yes well come in Nero is on the couch I'm going to make food I take it you didn't eat?"

"No I didn't Hey Nero I see you sleep in undies cool cool."

"Nero go get pants."

"I got this." Raven snapped her finger and sweatpants appeared on Nero.

"Now show me this tattoo?"

"Tattoo? kid when did this happened."

"I don't know old man go help mom cook."

"Whatever Raven you're here?"

"Yes here to eat."

"No."

"Dante go."

"Fine."

"They have nice rings."

"Rings?"

"Yup didn't you see"

“Ya I did I forgot they are nice aren't they.”

"Anyways the tattoo" he turned his back to her showing it she went to touch it feeling some magic radiating from it.

"Oh wow Nero this is some strong and every old magic coming from here how did you get it?"

"I don't maybe from those guys."

"What guys?" Nero told Raven about the hooded people and their hands glowing they stood talking about Raven and their friends at school and how they all meet and saw they were nonhuman that is what brought them all closer they stayed talking until Vergil called them to eat.

"Wow this looks great what do I call you?"

"Well when its us call me Vergil but when Dante's friends are here call me Vera."

"Ok Nero were going to the park today wanna come of course you do great after,breakfast I'll go home shower and change and then come back to get you."

"Well I don't know I mean the beds are coming I don't know?" just than a knock at the door rang out Dante got up to open the door and see that the delivery man with the beds he called out to, Nero to help him both Nero and Dante helped the men bring in the beds, Vergil came out to pay for the bed while paying the beds the men gave her leering looks this didn't go unnoticed by Dante who moved up to her.

"Look Vera our bed is here I can't wait to break it in tonight" he kissed her cheek and grabbed her ass Nero gagged Raven giggled the delivery man gave them the receipt and left.

"Well kid let's finish eating and put the beds up."

" No I got this" Raven snapped her fingers and the beds disappeared.

"Well lets eat and than go to the park" the rest of the morning they ate Raven left and Nero went to go get ready for his day. Vergil went to shower while Dante cleaned up, he than settled down when he saw he was alone he pulled out one of his playboys a knock at the door called to him but he didn't move until someone called out Nero he soon realized it was the kids friends.

"Dante open the door." Dante still didn't move the knocking still happened he still didn't move kids still calling out Nero's name Dante was still sitting down reading that was until he heard the doorknob moved it was someone picking his lock he went to get up, but the door open showing it was Nero's friends.

"What the hell man why didn't you open the door?"

"Sorry kid I was busy."

“Busy my ass where is Nero YO NERO come on LET'S GO!"

"Selena the whole town can here you damn girl."

"Sorry Allie" just than it was Vergil who came down.

"Who was that?"

"The kids friends?" he pointed to five kids who (except Raven) just stared at her she waved at them it was Allie who said something.

"SO you're the mom who was the other dad?"

"Yes and you are>"

"I'm Allie this is Selena,Aeaces,and Akihiko you already know Raven."

"Nice to meet you guy Nero should be down in a second now Dante go take a shower so we can leave."

"Fine whatever."

"Well kids what are your plans today?"

"The park maybe the mall."

"Oh good Raven make sure Nero buys new clothing."

"Ok."

"Hey guys whats up."

"Nothing you ready."

"Yup."

"Nero hold one here" Vergil gave him some money.

"Thanks" with that they all left Vergil turned to see Dante playboy she shook her head she went to clean up his desk to see more playboys she then had an idea she took all of, them and threw them in the trash she than sat at his desk to read one of the books she got she saw that her hair was in the way so she put it up into a messy ponytail she went back to reading.

"Hey Vergil you ready?"

"Huh ya lets go."

"I see you're wearing the boots?"

"Ya these thigh highs go with anything oh by the way I threw away your playboys" she said walking to the door leaving Dante in shock.

"What?"


	3. Teenage Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero only

It been a questioning week for Nero first he makes new friends who seem to know more about his family than him then he learns that, Dante was his dad who he had with his brother Vergil who was in hell but is now on earth and is a women and on top of that a demon is coming to kill them all.

"Nero?"

"Huh?"

"You good buddy."

"Ya I'm just thinking so the park what fun."

"Whatever we go just to talk and stuff."

"Allie no he's not ready for it."

"Ready for what?"

"Nothing"/"Weed"

"ALLIE!"

"WHAT!"

"Weed?" now all the teens looked at him like he had two heads they stopped in there tracks all but Raven who took Nero's arm and kept walking with him.

"What did I say?"

"Nothing here our spot" snapping her fingers a blanket and some snacks appeared she sat down she patted a spot next to her and he sat down the others showed up Selena took out her phone went on YouTube and played some music.

"So Nero you know you never told us where you came did you have any friends a girlfriend?" Nero rubbed his nose with his wrapped up hand he laugh.

"Well I did have a girlfriend but we broke up and I really didn't have a lot of friends."

"Aww poor baby why did you break up and also why is your hand wrapped up why not glamour it."

"Glamour?"

"You know hid your devil arm with a ring that has magic on it that can change your arm to make it look like a normal one."

"Oh.''

"So tell us about your ex." They sat there for over an hour as Nero told them his life and all he went through to have some of his friends shake their heads especially Selena.

"Wow Angels really you fell for that."

"What he made it believable."

"Dude angels are asses."

"Whatever."

"Anyways let's go to the mall I told Vergil I would buy new clothing for Nero."

"I don't need new clothing."

"Yes you do at least lets buy you a new jacket."

"Ya Nero."

"Buy a new one do it."

"DO IT!" was said over and over.

"Ok ok."

"Yes to the car." Snapping her fingers Raven made the stuff disappear than they headed to the car and drove off to the mall. Nero himself never been to a mall it was huge he seen many store his phone rang he pulled it out to see it was his mother.

**Mom: Take out for dinner  
** **Nero: Is it pizza?  
** **Mom:No  
** **Nero: Thank god  
** **Mom: Yup we have a new TV with cable box  
** **Nero: Sweet I'm buying me a gaming console  
** **Mom: Whatever  
** **Nero/Mom: Bye**

"Who was that?"

"My mother."

"Aww."

"Shut up Allie."

"BOO what she want?"

"Huh she bought a new TV so I said I'm getting a gaming console."

"To game stop."

"What?" rolling their eyes Raven took Nero's hand and lead him to the store there Nero saw arraignment of games Raven took him to the cashier.

"Hello me and my friend would like to buy all the console you have."

"What um ma'am are you sure that is a lot of money?"

"Its fine I have the money so can we."

"Sure."

"Thank you."

"Raven what the hell?"

"What."

"All of them really."

"Yes we still need to go to another game store to get another console."

"I don't even have game."

"You will see the overs are buying them see" Nero saw that the rest of his friends looking at all the games there picking some out and making there way over there and paying,for the games the cashier finally came over there and handed them the bagged consoles with that they left the store walking around Aeaces said they should go into hot topic.

"Ooo Nero would like that" Allie than took his hand and ran into the store with him Nero now didn't know what to expect the store was dimly lit there was heavy metal play in, the background the clothing had a goth,rock,scene,punk look to them he could see his friends looking around he than started to looking at the shirts and pants he found some combat boots he went to pay for them until Raven came up behind him and took the shoes.

"Nice look but will they help you on the job?"

"Ya they will by the way nightshade was great on my last job."

"Aaa well good to know that."

"We did you get that sword anyways?"

"It was my mom's but see gave it up after she had me and my brother."

"Brother?"

"Didn't I tell you I have an older brother?"

"You didn't so what his name."

"Jamie he's 26 lives in New York has a cat and is also a warlock."

"Oh nice."

"Yup here a new jacket I think it goes with the color scheme after all red and blue make purple."

"Whatever." Nero and Raven were talking in the corner of the store unaware that their friends look and giggling at them saying that they look cute and how well they fit they were placing bets saying who would confess first. While they stayed in the store Nero and Raven were still in their own little world shopping for stuff for the both of them laughing and going to other stores they were unaware they were holding hands and went to other stores in the mall and buy stuff like hats and shoes.

"Raven look" Nero hold up some boots for her.

"Ooo thigh highs I love them but I don't have any money left."

"I'll but them what is your size?"

"9"

"Ooo you're in luck it the last pair come on its getting late and I wanna set up the games." they left the store to back Nero’s place.

"You guys can come in I might need your help setting this stuff up."

"OK."

"Look there is a note on the door?" 

**Kid me and your mom went out  
** **money left for you and your friends.**

"Ooo party time!" 

SMACK

"Ow the hell Selena?"

"Guys can we please just go inside and order food Nero open the door."

"Whatever." Nero opened the door to see some money on the desk and a new tv with a note.

**Don't break it**

Rolling his eyes he took the note off he found the remote and turned on the tv to some channel and went to order different amount of foods they were sitting, around changing the channel finally putting it on the music channel where they saw Halsey and Allie and Selena lost it.

"Nero turn it up I love me some Halsey!" Allie took Selena's hand and they were dancing around everyone started to laugh and join them until to door opened for it to be Trish and Lady who just looked at them causing the kids to stop.

"Trish Lady hey whatsup?"

"Nero what are you doing and where is Dante and Vera?"

"Out why."

"My money kid and is that a new tv?"

"Yes."

"Well when they come back let me know."

"Bye."

"Trish you're not leaving?"

"Not yet so Nero these are your friends?"

"Yes this is Raven,Allie,Selena,Akihiko,and Aeaces."

"Nice to meet you have fun" with that Trish left the kids alone now felt it was best to set up the games Nero, got up and got his laptop so that Raven could use it and order new games for him after a few minutes of playing games a knock on the door rang out Nero got up and answered it to see it was their food paying, for it he brought it in the others stopped playing and started to eat and talk about anything this lasted for a good three hours until Dante and Vergil came threw the door looking at the mess they made it was Dante who said something while Vergil rolled her eyes at him.

"Kid what is this mess and what is around my new tv?"

"Our new tv and its his games Dante I told you about it." Vergil said picking up the mess with the help of the girls that is when the felt it was time to leave.

"Ok Nero this was fun so next week the weather is going to be hot so we're going to the beach at the next town over."

"Um ok but what about my arm and I don't have swim shorts."

"Yes you do I bought some for you and we have a secret place where no one knows."

"Ok so next week the beach than?"

"Yup" called his friends as they left Nero turned to see his parents looking at him smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing I'm going to bed Dante Nero."

"Mom"/"Vergil"

"So kid what's up with you and Raven?"

"Nothing."

"Really I saw you to sitting next to each other close and stuff."

"Shut up old man I'm going to bed." Nero went upstairs and Dante followed after him both going Nero went into his Dante saw his room door closed he went to open it only to see that it was locked banging on the door telling Vergil to open up, pushing and banging on the door with full force the open opened for him not to see he was not in his room but somewhere else. The room looked old painting on the wall were of demons, he went further into the room only for a hand to grab his shoulder he turned around only for that hand to now grab his neck, and slam him onto the wall Dante got a good look at him he was tall wearing what looked like to be armor covering him from head to toe with a huge sword on his back,said man squeezed on his throat making it hard for Dante to breath squeezing more the demon than threw him to the floor and stabbed him in the chest he than walked off Dante began to pass out. He felt someone shake him and someone called out to him opening his eyes slowly he saw Vergil and Nero asking if he is ok and he was bleeding, Vergil went into the bathroom and brought a first aid kit cleaning up the blood, after the wound was clean and healed Vergil asked what he told them about the demon squeezing his throat than slammed him down and stabbed him. Vergil hugged him and rubbed his back Nero stood there now wondering if that was the same demon that the two people were talking about his thoughts were interrupted, by a sound looking over he was his parents kissing making a face he than made a sound telling them he was still there only for Dante to make a joke and having Vergil hit him in the back of the head saying goodnight to them Dante followed in after her only for Nero to say don't make any noise. Waking up the next morning Dante could still feel the hand around him he looked over to see Vergil was still asleep he kissed her on the check he than went to the bathroom and washed up than made his way to the kitchen only to see Nero and his friends.

"Kid what the hell is this?"

"What?"

"Kid its 8 in the morning why are they here?"

"FOOD!" yelled the kids.

"What?"

"Rav said the Vergil made some good food so we want some."

"Well Verg is asleep so."

"We'll wait come on Nero lets go play some games." now Dante was a little mad the kids friends just come in and mess up his morning but he was glad Nero had some friends the kid was always in the shop just doing nothing waiting for some jobs and leaves at least with friends he could learn how to go out and have some fun. He went out and sat at his desk to see that girls are on talking and looking on their phones talking about the new fashion trends are the boys were playing some game, he went over to the girls and moved the girls off the desk making them laugh and yell at him he told them it was his desk so the girls moved over to the boys. He saw that Nero moved over so the Raven could sit by him he also saw that the others saw this and made faces he would ask them about that later when it turned 10 Vergil finally, came down to see that the shop was full of teens making her smile to herself she than announced she was going to make food having the teens and Dante call out yes she than moved to the kitchen only to have the girls, follow her saying that they would help Vergil said that it was best. That left Dante with the boys it was Aeaces who said he should join them Dante agreed and joined them only for them to beat him at the game making the, boy all laugh at him they played more rounds only for the girls to call out to them saying that the food was ready,leaving them game the boys went to eat the kids all said that the food was great making Vergil blush after brunch the boys now cleaned up after that Nero said he would go take a shower so that when he was ready they could leave as he left Raven got a phone call she went outside to take the call that is when Dante said.

"So what is up with Nero and Raven?" they all looked at him and it was Allie who spoke first.

"Well we all have bets to when who would first confess to each other."

"Nero"/"Raven"

"Verg what the hell!"

"I'm sorry but he still too shy to do anything."

"Ya right he could do it."

"Wanna bet?"

"Ya"

"OOOOOO" called out the kid.

"Ok let's bet you lose anyways?"

"Whatever let's see if I win."

"French maid"

"Sexy Nurse"

"Sexy teacher"

"Sex slave" now both Vergil and Dante looked at the teens who just shouted out these options for Dante who just smiled.

"Fine with me Verg."

"I'm fine with it and if I win you will do all of that." Both Raven and Nero came back to see that their friends were laughing as soon as they were ready they left to the park where they were going to be lazy at the park they all went to a playground and went on the swings. Raven went on only to have Nero push her making her giggle they stayed there for two hours and they went to get something to eat they went to some fast food restaurant.  Aeaces,Akihiko,and Nero went to order food while the girls sat in a booth.

"So Rav when you going to tell Nero you like him?"

"What!"

"You heard Selena when are you going to tell Nero you like him."

"Are you crazy!"

"Yes we know this come on Rav tell him you wanna jump his bones."

"I don't even know if he likes me?"

"He does."

"She right he likes you tell him."

Rolling her eyes "Fine but I need some alone time."

"Bet"

"When we go to drop him off at home you walk him to the door then you put your tongue down his throat." the boys came with their food Raven moved over for Nero who gave place down her food helping her fix it so she can eat it they stayed at the food place for, another hour talking and having fun it was time to go home they went to drop off Nero first Raven walked to the door with him the pair was unaware they were being watched from both the car and inside the shop.

"I had fun tonight."

"Ya me to the park was fun I've never been to one."

"Really?"

"Ya I was kinda of a loner."

"Oh so are you ready for the beach another one of our friends are coming."

"Cool so I guess this is goodnight than."

"I guess I'll text you when I get home" as she turned away Nero took a deep breath and grabbed her arm spinning her around Nero grabbed her by the head and kissed her full on the lips she was shocked at first, but than kissed him back they pulled away after what it seemed like for ever both smiling to themselves they turned away one went to a car and the other went inside. Nero turned to see both of his parents had different emotions one was smiling like a mad man the other was sad he had a questioning look on his face but he did not want to ruin his happy movement he went to his room to only hear a loud smack he than heard his phone go off.

**Raven: Hey devil arm  
** **Nero: Hey blair witch  
** **Raven: Haha so that was some kiss  
** **Nero: I know about that do you wanna you know date  
** **Raven: Sure  
** **Nero: Sweet so after the beach thing let go out just you and me  
** **Raven:Sure  
** **Nero/Raven: Bye**

After that conversation Nero soon fell asleep.


	4. Demons and babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time and babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since they are half demon I would expect that the babies would grow at a fast rate than regular human babies so Vergil will be 12 weeks I don't know how babies work.

"Well Vergil looks like I won well what is first French Maid,Sexy Nurse,Sexy Teacher, or sex slave hmmm I know I could use a maid around here."   
"I'm going to bed alone you can sleep on the couch tonight that's too bad we could have sex tonight." said Vergil as she kissed Dante and went to bed leaving Dante in shock to show proof he was sleeping on the couch by throwing down a pillow and blanket Dante sighed and went to the couch and fell asleep.Dante felt something on his nose he flicked it away, but it was back and he heard some giggling soon the thing was gone so he went continued sleeping until he smelled something great he opened his eyes he followed the smell, to see it was a great set up of breakfast he looked over to see the greatest thing ever it was Vergil she was bent over in the refrigerator with her ass in the air Dante saw what she was wearing that grabbed his attention.    
  
"VERGIL what the hell are you wearing!"    
"What don't you like it master here let me set you a plate of food." Dante was now speechless his sister was wearing a French maid outfit and it was great the outfit it showed everything her leg stood out they just ran and ran her breast were tightly squeezed in there, her curves here shown off in full viewing her lips were red like blood and her eyes were painted a smokey black making her blue eyes pop out nails were black making her ring glow she was wearing high heels with see through stockings she even had a little feather duster at her side. She called out his name in the most provocative voice ever went over to the table were Vergil was putting food but as she did this her chest would be in his face he could smell strawberry on her he felt his pants get a little tight hoping that, Vergil didn't see that but it was to late as she that she took a napkin and swiped it over his growing erection making him let out a little moan. As they ate Dante could see that some syrup feel an Vergil's chest taking a finger she looked Dante in the eyes as she, seductively licked it off her finger making Dante gulp and swallow hard,after they ate Dante went to sit at his desk just watching Vergil clean and move flawlessly around the shop he saw her skirt move around he could have swore that Vergil didn't have any underwear and he was right when she bent over and went up a little fast showing that she had nothing on Dante than let out a loud noise.    
"Did you say something?"    
"No no um Verg where did you get that outfit?"    
"Your closet why did you have it?"    
"Oh I bought it as a joke for Lady."    
"I take it didn't end well?"    
"Nope she shot me in the face."    
"Of course she did well I'm going shopping be back." Dante was caught off guard by this he knows that Vergil isn't wearing underwear he can't let her leave so he ran up to the door and stopped her.    
"Dante what the hell!"    
"You're not leaving looking like that plus you're not wearing underwear."    
"But master I have to shop were running low on food."    
(Think Dante think I can't let her leave looking like that think idea) online food shopping."    
"What?"    
"You hear me online shopping."    
"Online food shopping really?"    
"Yes I header the kid say something about it before you showed up we'll use that."    
Rolling her eyes "Fine I'll go online food shopping give me my wallet."    
"I don't know where it is?" Dante was now sitting on the couch Vergil saw this she came up with an idea she moved over to him she bent down putting her hands on his knees she than spread them open making him look at her in shock she moved her hand to where his crotch was, and putting her hand inside the crack of the couch digging around her arm was rubbing Dante threw his sweatpants making him go half hard, seeing this Vergil stopped saying her wallet was not there Dante let out a low whine saying her wallet isn't there she went to look somewhere else Dante was now agitated at Vergil's actions he need to do something he started to plot and he came up with an idea.    
"Vergil would you come here."    
"What is it master?"    
"I need help with something."    
"What is it?"    
"I think our room could use a cleaning don't you think?"    
"I guess so?"    
"Great let's go" leading her to their room closing the door he grabbed Vergil sat on the bed and threw her over his lap and lifted up her skirt.    
"Dante what the fuck!" before she could say anything Dante slapped her ass extremely hard leaving a red hand print.    
"AH Dante stop that hurt!" he slapped her ass again and again Vergil moaned she could feel herself getting wet and Dante felt this as he kept hitting her still hitting her he could feel himself get hard he stopped making her cry.    
"Now Vergil do you why I'm hitting?"    
"Was it because of the way I'm dressed and acting."    
"Yes now I'm going to ask you something?"    
"W what is it?"    
"Where is Nero and how did you make sure that Trish and Lady won't come over?"    
"There was a call for a two week job and Nero took it I told him not to rush and as for the girl I left a note on the door saying we left on a three week job."    
"Ahh good girl now time for an award you get ten smacks and maybe I'll put some soothing lotion on your ass ok."    
"Yes."    
"Yes what?"    
"Yes master."    
"Good girl now count."    
smack "o one" smack "two" smack "three" smack "four" smack smack after smack "just one more" smack "ten" "thats a good girl". Dante grabbed some lotion off the nightstand opening the bottle he poured some on his hand rubbing his hand up and down her ass making her just melt in his lap chuckling to himself he lifted her up to where she was sitting on his lap she put her head oh his shoulder gasping for air Dante wiped tears coming from her eyes he than moved the the back of her dress and went to unzip her he placed her on the bed and went to the bathroom and went to fill up the tub with water and strawberry bubbles he then moved back to the room to get Vergil.    
"What are you doing?"    
"Putting you in the bath you need it."    
"But what about you you need help."    
"I'm fine."    
"No I'll help you." Vergil fell to her knees but not before she grabbed Dante's sweatpants and underwear pulling them down with her.    
"Dante you're so hard I told you need my help" she grabbed the base of his cock making him moan she took her tongue out and gave him little licks flicking her tongue up and down at the tip of his cock she gave it a kiss and started to move her hands up and down and gave him bigger lick she then put it in her mouth her nose was in his crotch hairs now. Dante gave out a loud moan that showed her she was doing good she than moved her head her mouth was full of spit and Dante, she moaned around him he grabbed her by the hair and moved her head at a fast pace making her gag a little, but she went along with it still sucking and licking spit was running down her mouth still face fucking her at now extremely face speed she could feel her eyes roll back in her head. Both of them moan Vergil now gripping at Dante skin making him bleed but he still pounded her face moving his dick in and out her mouth he felt himself get close to cumming telling her he was close she moved off and began giving him a hand job moving at a fast pace Dante let out a huge moan and ejaculated on her face she had her mouth open and some of his seed in her mouth licking her lips she gave him a satisfying smile.    
"That was good" she said kissing Dante's now limp dick Dante wiped her face off and picked her up bridal style and took her to the bathroom he felt the water it was still hot he took her outfit off seeing that he was also naked he got in first and then helped her in both now were relaxed in the tub. They stood in the tub for an hour before getting out Dante help Vergil get out dry off and put her pj's on where she feel a sleep on the bed Dante was going to join her but the phone rang he went, down to answer it the person wanted to hire Dante for a one man job for two days and made a great offer of payment Dante agreed saying he would be out there now. Dante went to get dressed he took Rebellion and left a note for Vergil saying where he went the moment he left Vergil got up she went to find Dante, only to see a note reading it she saw that he went out on a job for two days throwing the note away she turned on the new tv she found her wallet and went online food shopping, Vergil enjoyed a relaxing time by herself no Nero or Dante to bother her. The next three hours Vergil caught up on reading and some cleaning Vergil found more of Dante's playboys she shook her head grabbed the magazines and threw them out a knock at the door Vergil opened it to she it was the stuff she ordered online she paid for it. Vergil woke up to feel eyes on her she went over to grab yamato a hand ghosted over her shoulder she turned around pointing yamato at the person only for her to see it was the person who freed her.    
  
"What are you doing here?"    
"I've come to talk to you."    
"What do you want and who are you and why free me?"    
"I can not tell you who I am just know I am a friend I freed you to be with your brother/lover and your son also to stop the demon who is coming."    
"Who is this demon why is he going to kill us all?"    
"I can't tell you who he is but it is not his fault his personality are fighting and the evil one has taken over, and now wants to kill us all so you have to free him from himself please I beg you help him please." The women was now crying and Vergil lowered her sword she went to comfort the women only for her to back away and left this now confused her she wanted to get more answers from her but she left Vergil could not go back to sleep that night. Vergil woke up feeling a little weird she went to the bathroom and washed up and made some food for her she knows that Dante has a short job but she still wants him here same could be said for Nero. She was proud that her son didn't become like her his life might have been rough but at least he had someone help him out even now he has new friends who are just like him it made her happy that is when she felt a wave of sickness, come over her she rushed to the bathroom and threw-up calming down she flushed and washed out her mouth she went to watch some tv to try and calm down. Vergil didn't know what came over her she rubbed her belly to calm it down it worked only for an hour so she felt it was best to get something for it but she didn't know what, so she went out to a store she bought some tea and fashion magazines to trick her brother she went back home and just laid around drinking tea and watching tv she went into hers and Dante's room to get some sleep passing by the body mirror they have in the room they have she could see that her stomach was getting big, she didn't know how but pushed it to the back of her mind as she lied down on the bed and then fell asleep. Today was the day Dante would come home she just didn't know the time she waited in the morning only for him to call her saying around lunchtime he would be home so she waited,but when lunchtime came around Dante still wasn't there she probably guess he went to get pizza or a strawberry sundae, so she took a nap than dinner time came and Dante was still not there. She was now worried so she tried to call him only for him not to pick up it was the slamming of the door she turned to see it was Dante all bloody and messed up she ran over to him asking him what happen that is when he told her that the damn demon they were looking for found him and attacked him he barely made it out Vergil helped Dante upstairs before passing out. Dante started to wake up only to feel something on top of him opening his eyes to see something shiny and white, finally opening his eyes wide open to see Vergil dressed in another sexy outfit she was sitting right on top of his crotch. Vergil was squeezed into another tight outfit a white nurse dress with a red medical sign on her right breast her hair is up in a neat ponytail her lips were a dark red eyes popped due to the fact she put a blue eye-shadow on she even had stethoscope and medical chart.    
"Ah I see my patient is a wake."    
"Vergil what the hell is this?"    
"Its nurse Vergil and you're my patient now let's check your wounds." She moved the stethoscope to Dante nipple with was cold to the touch he let out a little moan seeing this she twisted the stethoscope on him making him moan and groan he tried to move only to be stopped by a sharp pain on his side.    
"Fuck that hurt!"    
Tsk"Dante you're still not healed just let me take care of everything." Nodding his head yes Vergil moved to changes his wraps Dante could see that his wounds were still there take a long time to heal, after changing the wraps Vergil got off of him and left the room only to return with a plate of pizza making him smile Dante helped Vergil lift him up to where his back was on the wall. Vergil then straddled him and began to feed him the pizza to which Dante was glad he couldn't remember a time Vergil was this nice and helped him out after eating, Vergil wiped his face the more she moved on top of him he could feel himself get hard feeling his erection she moved her hips in and up and down motion Dante was now moan her name out stopping, she moved down to his pants she grabbed the top of his pants and started to move them down slowly not wanting to hurt him. Once they were off she than moved to his boxers again slowly moving them off his half hard cock Vergil swished her tongue in her mouth getting some spit when she had a good amount she took her hand cupping her hand she spit on her hands rubbing them, together she than grabbed Dante's cock and moved her hands up and down he let out loud moan making her go faster when he was close to cumming she stopped Dante let out a frustrated sound grinning to herself, she took his member kissed it and gave him little lick before giving big licks she than put his cock in her mouth.Feeling her nose in his hairs she moved her tongue around feeling this Dante went to move his hips,only to have Vergil to stop him she started to bob her head up and down while moving her tongue in her mouth hitting his cock this went on for a few minutes Dante again felt himself cumming only for Vergil to stop he was now getting pissed with her. Vergil moved to get some lube uncapping the top she poured it on Dante's member feeling the coldness on top of him he let out a deep moan rubbing it on his cock Vergil felt she was ready she slowly sank on his cock. Feeling tight wetness engulf him he had to stop himself from cumming before they evened moved both taking a few moment it was Vergil who moved first she went a slow pace making Dante groan he could he her clenching around him he went to move his hips only for Vergil to shake her head no she took his hand and placed them on her hips to help her move faster. She continue to move slow than she picked up the pace and went fast now the room was filled with moans and skin slapping skin Vergil lost her outfit when Dante ripped it off of her now both naked Dante wrapped his arms around her pulling her close he could feel the heat coming off her he than moved which made her moan out now both of them moving at a fast pace they could feel themselves about to cum with a few more fast thrust they called out each others names while cumming. They were just laying on the bed next to each other just kissing and being wrapped up in each other after calming down they soon fell asleep Vergil soon woke up to feel something wet enter her she looked too see her legs over Dante shoulders his head was at her private parts she could feel his tongue inside her moving up and down and round she grabbed his hair pulling on it tears running down her face the way he tongue fuck her pussy screaming out in pleasure Dante had his spit and her juices run down his mouth. He gave her a few more minutes inside her before letting her cum he moved up and gave her a kiss before going to the bathroom coming back into the room after a few moments he picked her up and they soaked in the tub while in the tub Dante passed his hand over Vergil's belly he saw that it was getting big he wanted to ask her about it but he didn't want to get punched or shot in the face so he said nothing and just relaxed.   
"Dante."   
"Yes."   
"I saw the person who freed me."   
"What why what did she want."   
"She begged for our help."   
"Why for what."   
"To stop the demon."   
"Damn it this is getting out of hand first you,than Nero,than me twice we have to stop him look let's talk about it when the kid gets back ok."   
"Ok come on let's go to bed."   
After the bath they both got out and dried off changing into their pj's Vergil was the first to sleep but Dante couldn't the demon attack was still fresh in his mind the way he came out of nowhere the way they fought it the way the demon just stabbed him multiple time his, if Dante didn't reach for ebony and ivory he would be dead he was just lucky his ring didn't break now that would have hurt more. Soon he fell asleep the week by fast with him and Vergil having sex non stop his favorite was on his desk they were in the doggy and Dante just loved the feeling of being inside her, it was almost time for Nero to come home so they relaxed on the sex but that wasn't the only reason Vergil said she wasn't well so they stopped.   
"Vergil are you sure you're ok?"   
"I'm fine Dante calm down and help me Nero is coming home today I want dinner to be perfect ok."   
"Ok" he kissed her and went to help set up the food while doing so Nero came busting in with bruise and cut mark all over his body but what was shocking was his devil arm it was gone.   
"Kid what the hell happen to you and what happen to your devil bringer it's gone?"   
"Fuck old man it was that damn demon beat the shit out of me and stole the power right out of my arm he said he was looking for something seeing I didn't have it so he stole the power from my arm."   
"Ok let me see well looks like you're still demonic your body is healing from the wounds you should be luck you didn't end up like Dante."   
"What."   
"Yup he attacked me too but I had it worse than you kid."   
"Damn what the hell does he want."   
"I don't know lets just eat" before anyone could move Vergil just passed out Dante and Nero gave alarming cry as she fell Dante picked her up and moved her to the couch.   
"Vergil" "Mom" both men were freaking out they didn't know what happened Nero went to the kitchen to get a wet rag and some water for her Dante was just calling her name and gently shaking her.   
"Damn it I knew something was up."   
"What do you mean old man."   
"She's been acting sick but she didn't want to go see someone."   
"Look when she gets up let's take her to a doctor ok."   
"Ya come on let's eat she'll kill us if we didn't." The boys went to eat say they ate a feeling of heaviness come over them their world was crashing down on them this demon struck twice who knew, when it would be time for the demon to attack Vergil now both of them were not ready for that now that something was wrong with her.   
"Old man what are we going to do about this demon he is to strong for us what if he comes after, mom when we're not here I mean she look at her she stomach is getting big what if its a bad diseases that the lady did to her to make her weak so that the demon can get her."   
"That is not going to happen you got it we are going to find him and end this I don't care how got it."   
"Yes."   
"Good I'm going to check on Verg you finish eating."   
"Well looks who is awake."   
"What happened?"   
"You passed out."   
"WHAT!"   
"Yup the kid and I both agreed that you're going to the doctor tomorrow."   
"What no."   
"Yes your going we both agreed you have to the demon is getting close just at what he did to me and Nero what if he comes after you while you're still feeling like that so please."   
"Fine I'll go to the doctor."   
"Thank you now go eat."   
"Whatever."   
After dinner they all went to bed some had a good rest but one had some worry Vergil couldn't sleep her body was acting weird on her the only time she felt like this was when she was pregnant with Nero, soon after realizing what she thought could she be pregnant for a second time it could make some sense she-devils and human women bodies are the same she put her hand to her belly which has gotten big, and took a deep breath and partly went demon while in her half demonic form she quiet everything around her and focused on her body and she hear one heartbeat,but what conformed her thought was when she hear another heartbeat and another opening her eyes she was right she was pregnant not with one child but with two. She looked over to Dante going human she moved to sit on top of him balling her right fist she smashed it in front of his face rolling off of him with super speed she pretending to be asleep when Dante rushed up.   
  
"Dante are you ok?"   
"NO I'm not!"   
"What happened?"   
"My face someone punched me in the face."   
"What Dante its just the two of us in here maybe it was a dream come on let go to bed."   
"Ya ok night."   
"Night."   
Vergil giggled to herself it only lasted a few minutes she than realized the problem their in if she really is having twins she would have to be extra careful with this demon he attacked both her son and brother.It was ten o'clock in the morning when she got up and her stomach was not doing any better she rushed to the bathroom pushing Nero out the way he gave her a worried look as he patted her back and helping her up. After eating a light breakfast Nero said that he was going out on a all day date with Raven but he did want to know what was going on with his mother so he told them to call him when they found out Dante said he would after Nero left Dante and Vergil laid around the shop before leaving they finally reached the doctors offices being called in to a room Dante was impressed that Vergil didn't fight him in fact she looked calm like she wanted to prove something.   
''Vergil?''   
"Hmm."   
"You look to calm do you want to tell me something'' but before she could talk a female doctor came in.   
  
''Hello I'm your doctor today what seems to be the problem?''   
"Hello I would like to take pregnancy test'' a loud crash came from the left side of the room both the doctor and Vergil turned to see Dante knocked over a try as he fell to the floor.   
Rolling her eyes Vergil turned to the doctor "Please excuse my husband so the test you can do it."   
"Ah yes let's take urine sample take this cup and go right into that bathroom and go into the cup.'' Vergil took the cup went to the bathroom did her stuff coming she handed the cup to the doctor who said it will take about five minutes for the results now both Dante and Vergil were alone and Dante was pale he turned to look at Vergil who was on her phone.   
"Vergil what the hell."   
"What?"   
"What really pregnancy test are you kidding me."   
"No."   
"Vergil are you sure you're pregnant I mean are you really sure."   
"Well last night when I was in tune with my body I heard heart beats one mine and another one.''   
"Ok ok what are we going to do if it's really true there still the demon and plus I haven't told Lady the truth about you damn it what are we going to tell Nero not only that were are we going to put the baby damn it Verg I don't know how to raise a kid what if I mess up and he/she comes out wrong what if they hate me.'' Vergil got off the table and walked over to Dante who now sat down in a chair and sat in his lap and gave him a side hug rubbing his back up and down.   
"Dante its ok I don't know who to raise a baby did you forget I gave our oldest son up so I'm in the same boat we'll just have to work though it ok." Nodding his head yes before kissing her on the lips a knock at the door pulled them away it was the doctor she was holding a clipboard.   
"Well Vera I have your test and it does look like your pregnant" both Vergil and Dante in both a state a joy and panic.   
"That is great new right Dante'' nodding his head yes.   
"Well before you leave and you both follow me" Dante and Vergil got up to follow the doctor to another room which a had some strange machine.   
"Now Vera can you go change into this gown behind the curtain and lye down on this bed and lift up the gown'' Vergil did this but was confused as to why.   
"Ok I'm going to squeeze some gel on you it will be cold ok."   
"Um doctor what are you doing to Vera?''   
"I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you this machine right here is a ultrasound machine it will let us look inside Vera's body to see the baby."   
"Oh ok." The doctor put the cold gel on Vergil who let out a gasp the doctor moved the small part of the machine around until she found what she was looking for she used her free arm and moved the big part of the machine and showed Dante and Vergil two moving fetus Dante was now overjoyed he looked over to Vergil who had a look like she was right.   
"Well here you are meet your twins would you like a print out of them?"   
"Yes please."   
"Ok now Vera your twelve weeks pregnant but I am worried since your body doesn't look like it."   
"Oh no its fine for my first pregnancy it was like that to I was three month but looked one."   
"Ok here you now you can change into your regular clothes and when you're done we can make your next appointment." The doctor gave Dante the print out of the twins as she left the room leaving them alone Dante could feel himself cry as he looked down at the pictures twins he thought, twins this was the greatest thing ever he looked up at Vergil who finished changing smiling over at him she walked up wiped his tears away and kissed him taking his hand and leading him to the front desk and made her next appointment. They drove off home and waited for Nero to come back they felt it would be best to tell him in person about his new siblings Vergil said that she was going to take a nap and wake her when Nero got home Dante nodded his head. Vergil went to there room to see the door half open she went to open it slowly as she opened it she was no longer in her room but in a dark void, she saw a light and walked to it wishing she took yamato with her as she reached the light she was it was a throne room with a Gothic feeling to it she didn't feel the hand on her until she was turned around only to come face to face with the demon who is after her. She looked into his cold dead eyes she couldn't back away from him he had her in a tight grip she saw his eye flick down to her stomach and gave a sadistic grin making Vergil shiver in fear moving his hand off her he than gently rubbed it across her face, Vergil was confused by this both his smile, and eyes were not sadistic but kind and happy truing around he left Vergil who started to pass out waking up to find herself in her bed she got up and ran down to find Dante and Nero together.   
"Vergil there you are I was about to call you hey what is wrong."   
"The demon I saw him."   
"WHAT!" cried both men   
"Yup I was going to bed when I open the door to see the room to be dark but I was a light so I followed it and came into a room and there he was he just grabbed my shoulder gave me a sadist look, but when he looked at my stomach he gave me happy look and just left."   
"What the hell is going on here first me and the kid now you."   
"Wait I'm confused why didn't he attack you and why look at your stomach and walk away" Dante and Vergil shared a look they were going to tell him with a happy mood but that was gone Dante reached into his packet and took out the pictures Vergil nodded her head.   
"Umm kid we were going to tell you in a better mood but I guess now is a good time here" Dante gave him the pictures to where Nero gave him a confused look as he looked at the pictures.   
"Old man what is this?"   
"Um well they're your future siblings."   
"Wha?t"   
"Um well Dante got me pregnant with twins that is why I was sick and why I been getting big so ya you going to be a big brother."   
"Oh I'm going to be a big brother to twins that is nice" before anyone could say anything Nero passed out do to the shock of the news.   
"Well that went well don't you think Verg".


	5. Not a chapter

On hold for awhile til I get a new laptop.


End file.
